1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse collection apparatus.
More specifically, the present invention relates to lifting apparatus typically fitted to refuse collection vehicles for gripping and dumping refuse containers.
In a further and more particular aspect, the instant invention concerns an elevated container handling apparatus especially adapted to be mounted, preferably to the top of a refuse collection vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Collection of waste has long been a problem, and will continue to be a problem into the foreseeable future. Waste collection has become highly sophisticated, mechanized and automated, in an attempt to reduce labor costs and increase efficiency. However, while these goals have been achieved to some degree, many problems effecting efficiency still exist. The equipment used is very expensive, and any increase in efficiency will result in a substantial savings in costs.
Initially, refuse is deposited and temporarily stored in a conveniently located refuse container. Subsequently, the contents of the refuse container are received by a refuse collection vehicle for ultimate transfer to a disposal site.
The conventional refuse collection vehicle basically includes a cab, a body and a container handling apparatus carried upon a wheeled chassis. The container handling apparatus is controllably actuated in response to an on-board source of pressurized hydraulic fluid selectively directed by a control located at the operator's compartment within the cab. The body is generally bipartite, having a hopper and a stowage bin for respectively receiving and stowing refuse. Refuse handling means, usually termed a packer, transfers and compacts refuse from the hopper to the stowage bin.
Well-known packer mechanisms include the swinging platen, which packs refuse into the stowage bin by pivoting about a central point. It is capable of swinging clockwise as well as counterclockwise, packing refuse in both directions. This permits continuous deposit of refuse, without worrying about the position of the packer. Many refuse collection vehicles, using more traditional packers consisting of a packer panel which is movable from a position at the front of the hopper, to a position at the rear of the hopper towards the stowage bin, moved by a hydraulic cylinder assembly. With this packer, refuse can only be emptied into the hopper when the panel is retracted. If extended, refuse collects behind the packer panel preventing operation of the packer. This problem has been partially solved by employing a follower panel which extends over the top of the hopper when the packer panel is extended. Any refuse dumped at this time collects on the follower panel. When the packer panel is retracted, the follower panel is retracted allowing refuse to spill into the hopper. Thus, continuous deposit of refuse is possible. However, while the follower panel works in theory, when used with a container handling apparatus mounted in a conventional manner to the truck frame between the body and the cab, smooth operation of the panel is hindered. The presence of the container handling apparatus, which often extends upward between the body and cab, prevents the follower panel from retracting forward over the cab. Therefore, expensive and somewhat ineffective modification are required such as shortening or angling of the follower panel upward in order to clear the container handling apparatus.
Other problems associated with conventional container handling apparatus include a limited reach, a space requirement between the cab and body of the refuse collection vehicle, and complexity of the mechanism. Many of the current container handling mechanisms have a very limited reach capability, due to their positioning near the ground. The space required between the cab and body, shifts the body rearward, lengthening the wheelbase, or reducing the body length, reducing efficiency due to improper weight distribution or reducing payload. The space requirement also prohibits retrofitting container handling apparatus on vehicles without the space. Also, the complexity of many container handling mechanisms increase costs and reduce reliability of the mechanism. Many employ slides, rollers, and chains, which are subject to durability problems. Furthermore, installing container handling mechanisms mountable to the frame between the cab and body is expensive. Generally, installation occurs in what is referred to as a job shop. What this amounts to is a custom installation, which occurs after the construction of the refuse collection vehicle on an assembly line. The cost is substantially higher than an assembly line.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container handling apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container handling apparatus mountable to an elevated position above the floor of the body of a refuse collection vehicle.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a container handling apparatus which may be prefabricated on a body, saving mounting time and reducing expense since it can be prefabricated on an assembly line instead of mounted at a job shop.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container handling apparatus which may be retrofitted to substantially any refuse collection vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus which allows the body of a refuse collection vehicle to be moved forward for better weight distribution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus which has an extended reach capability.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus which will work with substantially any packing system allowing use of a more effective follower panel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus which can be used to replace a conventional breaker beam.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus which generates a lift motion entirely by linkages.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a top mounted container handling apparatus requiring no slides, chains, or rollers, thereby increasing durability.